The Wolf, The Girl, and The Ghost: Edited Version
by Dreaming-A-Storm
Summary: Kim's cousin, Seraphine, comes over to spend the year with her. Embry imprints on Seraphine and learns her secret; a secret that could hurt her and the people she loves, especially Embry. What will Embry do to protect his imprint from something he can't even see? And what will happen when this secret starts to physically hurt Seraphine? Revised version of the original story.
1. introduction: Two people

**Summary:** Kim's cousin, Seraphine, comes over to spend the year with her. Embry imprints on Seraphine and learns her secret; a secret that could hurt her and the people she loves, especially Embry. What will Embry do to protect his imprint from something he can't even see? And what will happen when this secret starts to physically hurt Seraphine? **Revised version of the original story.** Part of the "When the wolves fall in love" series.

* * *

*******Introduction: Two people*******

* * *

**E/N:** Hey FanFictioners! So this is the revised and edited version of The Wolf, The Girl, And The Ghost (or WGG for short). This story somewhat follows the actual story line of New Moon, which is when this story takes place. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. I do, however, own all of the OCs used in this story.

* * *

"_Who doesn't long for, someone to hold_

_Who knows how to love, without being told_

_Somebody tell me, why I'm on my own_

_If there's a soul mate for everyone"_

_~Natascha Bedingfield_

_Soulmate_

* * *

**~*Embry's POV*~**

Sam, Jared, Paul and I stand at the edge of the cliff, looking at the water that lays feet below us. I had phased for the first time a week ago and this is the first time that I'm going cliff diving with the rest of the pack. I mean, I have gone cliff diving before but never from where I am standing right now, the tallest cliff in La Push. The guys have become like a second family to me. They are all around my age, well Sam is 20, but the rest of them are around my age. Jared is 17 and Paul also turned 17 two days ago. Sam backs away from the edge, takes a running start, and leaps into the air, splashing into the water below us after a minute. I hear the squeal of tires braking and a girl screaming.

I look over to the road as Bella stares wide eyed out her truck's window and Jacob asks her what's wrong.

"That guy – he just jumped off the cliff! Why didn't they stop him? We've got to call an ambulance!" Bella throws her door open and gets out. Jacob laughs at her and Bella spins and stares at him.

"They're just cliff diving, Bella. Recreation. La Push doesn't have a mall, you know." He teases her, but I can hear the irritation in his voice.

"Cliff diving?" Bella repeats. She stares as Paul steps to the ledge, pauses (since he knows he has an audience) and then leaps into the air. Bella goes back inside the car.

"Wow, it's so high." She says staring at me and Jared. "It must be a hundred feet."

"Well, yeah, most of us jump from lower down that rock that juts out from the cliff about halfway." Jacob points out the window. "_Those_ guys are insane. Probably showing off how tough they are. I mean, it's freezing today. That water can't feel good."

"You jump off the cliff?"

"Sure, sure. It's fun. A little scary, kind of rush." Bella looks back cliffs, where I am pacing the edge.

"Jake, you have to take me cliff diving."

"Bella, you just wanted to call an ambulance for Sam."

"I want to try." Bella insists as she starts to get out of the truck again. Jacob grabs her wrist and stops her.

"Not today, all right? Can we at least wait for a warmer day?"

"Okay, fine. But I want to go soon."

"Soon." Jacob rolls his eyes. "Sometimes you're a little strange, Bella. Do you know that?"

"Yes." She sighs. I take a running start and fling myself farther into the air than Paul and Sam. I twist and cartwheel in the air until I finally splash into the water. I can't wait until Jacob and Quil join the pack, but at the same time I don't wish them to end up like us.

* * *

***WGG***

* * *

**~*Seraphine's POV*~ **

I sit on the bed in the hospital room as I wait for the doctor to come in with my x-rays. Why he needs to take x-rays, I don't know. I think I made it pretty clear that my arm was broken when I came through the hospital doors.

***30 minutes ago**

"AH! AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I yell as I run into the hospital. Everyone stops what they are doing and look at me like I have gone crazy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yell again as a nurse runs up to me and Sebastian (my twin brother), Kyle (my boyfriend), Emma (this little girl ghost), and Scar-Face (another ghost, name explains it all, and also the reason why I am currently here) come through the doors behind me.

"Sweetheart! Calm down! Would you please tell me what is wrong so that we can help you!" the nurse yells at me. I point to my limp, purple, swollen arm and open my mouth to yell again. Someone places their hand over my mouth and I turn back and glare at Sebastian.

"Please excuse her, she's a bit of a drama queen." He apologizes for me. Le gasp! I am offended. I AM NOT A DRAMA QUEEN! … Eh, who am I kidding. I'm a drama queen. The nurse smiles at Sebastian and hands him some papers to fill out and leads us to the waiting room. Which had me complaining throughout the whole process of the filling of the papers, until finally the nurse took us to a room and the doctor came and asked me questions and took my x-rays. Which leads us to right now.

Sebastian is sitting in the chair next to my bed. He looks like the boy version of yours truly, which makes sense since he is my twin brother. He is a tall, muscular dude. His skin is a pale as mine and he is a bit taller than me. His hair is black and his eyes are blue. Kyle is standing on my other side, holding my good hand. He has brown hair and brown eyes, and he can also talk and see and hear ghost, just like me. He is the first boyfriend that I have had that hasn't run away after Scar-Face did something to scare them away. Which now leads me to Scar-Face. He is this ghost that is obsessed with me. And not the good kind of obsession, if you know what I mean. He would hurt anyone that ever developed a feeling other than brotherly love towards me. He is standing at the corner of the room and is glaring at Kyle. Emma, the other ghost, the good ghost, is a little 10 year old girl. She is sitting on the bed next to me and is resting her head on my lap. She has dirty blonde hair and dark grey eyes.

I have been able to see ghost ever since I was 4. They were all nice ghost, they protected me and they kept my brother and me company when our parents left us home alone, which is always. But then I hit the big P, puberty, and this new ghost came. At first it just stayed in the background, so I didn't really notice it. But then one day he scared away all of the other ghost and threatened them to never come back. They didn't, and I don't blame them. Scar-Face is creepy, with a bunch of cuts running down his face and body, hence the name Scar-Face. The only ghost who stayed was Emma. Everything started getting worse when Scar-Face started getting all possessive of me. I wasn't allowed to date anyone, if I did her would do horrible things to the guys. Then this morning I told him to get lost and then Kyle kissed me and Scar-Face broke my arm. And I am a little scared of him, but I don't show it because if I did that would he would use that to his advantage. The doctor comes into the room and puts my x-rays on that light board thingy.

"Well Ms. Scotts. It seems like your hand is broken." The doctor announces and I do a face palm with my good hand. Why the heck did he think I came into the hospital screaming?

* * *

**E/N:**** There it is, the intro to the story. The links to the pictures of how I imagine the OC's in this chapter to look like are on my profile and on my facebook page. Well, all of the OCs except for Scar-Face because I could not find a picture for the dude. Anyhow, review my darlings. :D **


	2. Chapter 1: Beautiful Stranger

***Chapter 1: Beautiful Stranger***

* * *

**E/N:**** Hey FanFictioners! Thanks to those that favorited and alerted this story! So I was in the middle of typing up this chapter, because I had planned to use the original one, when I realized that Jared didn't imprint on Kim until Eclipse. And since I want to stick with the New Moon story line as much as possible I had to redo this whole story, but I don't really mind. Now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer:**** I ****DO NOT**** own Twilight or any of its characters. I do, however, own all of the OCs used in this story.**

* * *

"_Strange, I barely know you_

_But yet I feel deeply connected to you._

_Crave, I never had you,_

_But yet I feel so lonely without you._

_Beautiful stranger…"_

_~Nell_

_Beautiful Stranger_

* * *

**~*Embry's POV*~**

I run out of Sam's house and try to erase the scene that I just witnessed from my mind. It has been weeks since that day on the cliffs and Sam has been making the whole pack keep a close eye on Jacob since he has been showing all of the signs of phasing. Tonight he is going to the movies with Bella, so we have a free day to relax, but we still had to go on patrols. I had just finished my patrol and I had been hungry, so I had walked over to Sam's place and hoped that Emily had dinner ready.

Boy, what a huge mistake that had been. I had walked in through the kitchen door and stopped on my tracks when I found both Sam and Emily on top of the table moaning. It's safe to say that I will never look at the table the same way again. I had run out of the house before either of them had time to notice me and now I'm walking down to the beach. My stomach rumbles and I try to figure out if going to eat to one of the other guys' houses would be a good idea.

If I go to Paul's house, I might interrupt him and one of the many girls he takes to his bed and that will only make me remember Sam and Emily on the kitchen table. Argh! No! Go away! My little boy mind will be forever scarred. I guess I could go to Jared's, but then he will get suspicious and start asking why I'm not at Sam's, and again, that is not a good thing. The last option I have is going to my own home and eating. But chances are that my mom is there right now and she will surely yell at me because I have been coming home late and she doesn't know about me being a werewolf. I walk down the stretch of the beach, not really paying attention. So it isn't much of a surprise when I crash into someone. Said someone falls onto the ground and I look down at them. The person is wearing a black hoody, so I can't really see what he/she looks like. I reach down and grab the person by their left arm and try to pull them up. The person yelps, a high, girly yelp. And I quickly let go.

"I'm sorry." I apologize. The person gets up and yanks the hoody off and starts whipping me with it.

"You moron! You could have killed me! Do you know how much pain that caused me! Next time watch where you are going!" the very angry girl yells as she smacks me with her jacket. She looks up at me and I meet her gaze. I gasp and my jaw drops. My whole world shifts and now, instead of gravity keeping me grounded to the Earth, it's her. She has straight black hair that falls down to the top of her hips. She isn't fat, but she isn't sickly skinny either. She has a perfect hour-glass figure. Her butt and chest both the perfect size for her body. Her skin is pale and she has big, almond shape, light blue eyes. And her legs, oh lord, her legs! I think I am drooling just by looking at them. She blushes when she catches me checking her out and looks away. My wolf whimpers and demands for his mate to look at him again. She raises her left hand and pushes her hair back from her face with the side of her cast. The cast that is around the same hand that I grabbed and made her yelp.

"I am so sorry!" I apologize again. I hurt her. I freaking hurt her, and she even isn't hurting me. Although she is trying. I would personally slap myself with her jacket if it would make her feel better. She sighs and ties her hoody around her waist.

"It's okay, it was partly my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." She explains. She looks back at me and gives me a small smile. My heart soars and I give her a face breaking smile. "I'm Seraphine by the way, but most people call me Sera." She extends her hand and I shake it.

"Embry." I let my hand linger for a few more seconds before I pull it back.

"So what are you doing out here, you know, besides crashing into random strangers?" she asks.

"I had to get away and try to forget what I just saw." I answer grimacing. She laughs and I smile down at her.

"That bad huh. Well, my friend, I hope you forget the horrors that you saw." My smile widens. Her friend. She called me her friend. My wolf is doing a happy dance right now.

"What about you?" her face darkens and I immediately wish I hadn't asked. I would do anything to see her smile again. ANYTHING.

"I'm trying to think of ways to get revenge on my ex-boyfriend for cheating on me." she glares at the ground and I let out a growl. How could anyone want to cheat on someone like her? She is perfect. I swear if I ever get my hands on the guy I will make him pay. My stomach grumbles at the same time that hers does and she smiles again.

"How about we think this over over dinner? My treat." I offer. She nods. "I hope that you don't mind walking." She shakes her head and we make out way over to Sam's. I can only hope that Emily and Sam are done. We talk on our walk there and I learn more about her. She is 16 and has a twin brother named Sebastian. Her favorite color is grey, and she is staying with her aunt for the year. She isn't Quileute; her mom was adopted by one of the natives here, which means she isn't even a bit Quileute. Not that I mind, but that will make explaining that I am a wolf to her a bit harder. We arrive at Sam's and I knock on the door this time before entering.

"Come in!" Emily's voice calls out and we both walk through the door. We are halfway through the door when I remember that I forgot to warn Sera about Emily's scars. We walk into the kitchen and Emily turns to face us.

"Who is this?" she asks smiling at Sera.

"Emily this is Seraphine, Sera this is Emily." I introduce them. Emily holds out her hand for Sera to shake and she takes it. She smiles at Emily and ignores the scars.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. And I don't want to sound rude or anything, but Embry promised me food after I finished beating him up, and I am starving." Sera announces. Emily laughs.

"Of course, help yourself to anything." Sera grabs a plate and starts grabbing food. Emily comes over to me.

"Did you imprint on her?" she whispers. I smile and nod. She grins and looks back at Sera, who is now seated at the table. I grab a plate for myself, pile it with food, and sit next to her.

"How did you too meet?" Emily asks as she sits across from us.

"I was walking down the beach; he was walking down the beach. He pushed me, I beat him up. He told me about his horrible experience, I told him about my revenge plans. And then our stomached growled. It was beautiful, the perfect fairytale story." She announces. Emily laughs and I look down at the table, and scold. Sera notices this and starts cracking up. I guess she figured out what my horrible experience was. The front door slams open and in comes Paul, Jared, and Sam, followed by an angry looking Jacob. Wait! Jacob! Guess he finally phased. Paul and Jared stop walking when they notice Sera while Sam goes over to Emily and kisses her, which makes me gag, which makes Sera laugh even harder than before. Emily whispers something in Sam's ear and he looks at Sera and me both.

"Seraphine, this is my fiancé, Sam." Emily introduces. "Sam that is Sera, Embry's –"

"Food buddy." Sera finishes. Jared and Paul get over their shock and come over and introduce themselves to her.

"I'm Jared." He says shaking her hand.

"And I'm Paul." Paul winks at her. I growl and glare at him.

"And I'm not interested." Sera tells Paul.

"And why would that be?"

"Because you are not my type."

"What is your type?"

"Blue hair, pink eyes, purple skin, and 8 feet tall." She answers with a straight face. Jared starts laughing.

_I'm Fergalicious (so delicious)_

_My body stay vicious_

_I be up in the gym just _

_Working on my fitness_

Sera stands up and starts fishing in the pockets of her hoody.

_He's my witness (oh, wee)_

_I put yo' boy on rock, rock_

_And he be lining down the block_

_Just to watch what I got._

She takes out a phone and answers it.

"Hello little Kimmy! What can I do for you on this fine night?" Sera asks in a fake British accent. The person on the other side of the phone says something and Sera sighs.

"Now? Fine, I'll be right there." Sera hangs up and looks at us. "Emily, thank you for the food, you are a wonderful cook. But if you'll excuse me I have to go deal with my cousin and her PMS." I stand up.

"Want me to walk you home?" I ask hopefully. She nods and we walk out. We walk in silence. After a few minutes we stop in front of her home and she turns to face me.

"Thanks." She says.

"No problem. I did push you, it's the least I could do." She looks up at me and I look down at her. We stand there staring at each other, and just as I am about to lean down and kiss her the door is yanked open and Seraphine is pulled into the house by the girl her age.

"Bye!" she says before the door is slammed shut. I stand there for a minute before I make my way down to Sam's. What a day, first I walk in on Sam and Emily, then I find my imprint, get beat up by said imprint, find out Jacob phased, and then, just as I am about to kiss her, she gets yanked out of my arms. What's next, Paul telling me he imprinted?

* * *

**E/N:** **Tan ta-tan! There you guys go! Chapter number 1. So please review and tell me what you guys think.**


	3. Chapter 2: When can I see you again

***Chapter 2: When can I see you again***

* * *

**E/N:**** Hey FanFictioners! Thanks to all of those that reviewed, alerted, and/or favorited this story! So right now I am really supposed to be doing the ton of homework that I have, but I am way too tired, thanks to my mom sending my little brothers to wake me up at an ungodly hour of the morning. (11:52 a.m.) And then threatening me that if I don't go with them to the park, then I had to clean the garage. And since I don't even feel like cleaning my own room, I don't see what the point of cleaning the garage is. So here I am, on the couch, yawning every 5 minutes, typing this up. And I can only hope that I will finish typing this before get to tired to do anything. Now on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**** I ****DO NOT**** own Twilight or any of its characters. I do, however, own all of the OCs used in this story.**

* * *

"_It's been fun but now I've got to go_

_Life is way too short to take it slow_

_But before I go and hit the road_

_I gotta know, 'til then,_

_When can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_When can I see you again?"_

_~Owl City_

_When can I see you again_

* * *

**~*Seraphine's POV*~**

"Bye!" I yell as Kim slams the door close on Embry's surprised face. She turns me to face her and starts shaking me by the shoulders.

"Where were you!? Do you know how worried I was!? You were all good this afternoon, laughing and being your usual dramatic self. Then the next thing I know, you are storming out of the house, yelling into your phone. And then you don't come back for hour, and when you finally show up, I find you in front of the door, about to kiss Embry Call. And to make things even worse we ran out of pads, and I have no one to go buy me some because my mom is out working. So I have been here, sitting on the toilet for the past half hour, before I finally hand the guts to race to the kitchen, grab the phone and called you." I look at Kim before I burst out laughing. This is what I love about her. Everyone that has ever meet her without actually getting to know her and what she is really like can only make assumptions of what she is really like, and those assumptions are usually always wrong.

Kim has a wide face, which is mostly cheekbones. She has dark brown eyes and a broad nose and mouth. She has straight black hair that reaches her mid back. She also has silky smooth russet-colored skin, which I am extremely jealous of, and she knows it. Her mouth is a perfect shape and her teeth are white, she also has long eye lashes that brush her cheeks whenever she looks down. When people first see her they automatically think that she is a nice, shy girl, and a little plain. But only those people that have the pleasure of truly knowing how she really is, know that she hates to draw attention to herself. She may be shy, but if she is comfortable around you, she will show you her fun, crazy side.

I look at her and smile. "Why didn't you call me earlier?" I ask her, even though I already know the answer.

"Because you seemed really angry, and I wanted you to burn off some steam before I called you. You can be really creepy sometimes, you know. And I did not want you to tell one of your dead friends to haunt me just because I pissed you off." Kim is one of the 5 people in this world that know that I can see ghost, the other 4 being Sebastian, Kyle, Grandma Scotts and Aunt Lily, Kim's mom. I would never have a ghost haunt someone on purpose. But I will never tell them that, so I get to use that on my advantage. I also don't think that ghost people would be too fond of me if I asked them to haunt someone.

"So, I'm guessing that you want me to run to the store and go buy you some…stuff." I guess. She nods and gives me an apologetic smile. I sigh and shake my head dramatically.

"Oh, what will I do with you? It is times like this when I wish that Sebastian had also decides to stay with me instead of with grandma." She rolls her eyes and pushes me out the door. I walk outside and put my hoody back on. I pat the back pocket of my jeans and check for my money. After that is done I start the short walk to the little store in La Push. I had just moved here two days ago. My parents, or the teenagers stuck in adult bodies (TSIAB) as I like to call them, had won a year-long trip around the world. So the very next day they packed Sebastian and my bags and sent us off to the places where we were supposed to spend the year at. And did they even have the decency to send Sebastian and me to the same place, no. They didn't. The TSIAB sent Sebastian to Grandma Scotts' place in California, the state of the surfer dudes, while they sent me to La Push, one of the rainiest places on Earth. And am I angry? Heck no.

And I am not being sarcastic or anything like that. I love the rain. So I was pretty excited when I found out I was coming here, especially because I was going to be spending the year with Kim and Aunt Lily. They are like my sister and mother, in that order. I walk through the door of the shop and stare at the little bell that is ringing above my head. I look at it until it stops ringing before I look around the small store. It is like a miniature version of a regular grocery store. IT'S SO CUTE! I walk to the toiletry aisle and grab what I need to grab. I walk to the front of the store and put the things on the checkout counter. I take my money out and my eyes are drawn to the sign next to the cash register.

"Are you still looking for people to hire?" I ask the boy as he bags my stuff with a blush on his face. He is just as tall as Embry and his friends. He looks up at me and gives me a flirty smile.

"Yeah, are you interested?" he asks. I nod and he hands me my bags.

"Then you are hired. Be here tomorrow at 1 so that we can discuss your schedule with my grandma. I'm Quil by the way." What a strange name.

"Sera." I say, shaking his hand. I take my bags and leave the store. It starts to slightly drizzle as I make my way home. I hear a twig snap while I'm walking to the front door and I stop. I look around and find Scar-Face leering at me from the shadow of the trees. But I know that it wasn't him that made that sound. He is dead, and has no body, which means that he can't make a noise. Well I mean he could, you know, if he really wanted to, but that would take too much energy from him, and I doubt he would use his energy to snap a small twig. I look into the trees and feel something watching me, but I don't feel freaked out. A drop of rain lands on my cheek and I look up at the sky. I close my eyes as more drops land on my face. The door behind me opens and I am yanked inside by an impatient Kim. Emma giggles as Kim snatches the bag from my hands. I close the door, but before I do, I spot a flash of grey on the trees.

* * *

***WGG***

* * *

For the next two days Kim and Aunt Lily took me shopping for school supplies and they took me on a tour around La Push. Quil introduced me to his grandma and his grandpa. I started working in the store that Quil and his grandparents work. My regular work days were Mondays, Wednesday, and Friday, from 3:40 p.m. to 8:00 p.m. but they spent all of Saturday and Sunday training me and showing me the ropes. I spent whatever free time I had left with Emily and the guys, especially Embry. Sweet, kind, super hot Embry. They started to become like my second family in that short time together that be had, but like any family there always had to be something that ruined being together.

Whenever I was around the guys seemed to think carefully of what they were going to say before they let it shoot out of their mouth. There were those rare occasions where one of the boys would slip and say something weird. Everyone would stop what they were doing, freeze, and stare at me wide eyed while Embry glared at them. Unless, you know, it was Embry that slipped, but that almost never happened. This annoyed me. But I couldn't just go up to them and ask what they were hiding because I was also hiding a secret from them. So I decided that from right there and then I would tell them my secret if they ever told me theirs.

* * *

***WGG***

* * *

I turn on my side as my alarm clock screeches on my bed side table. All those people that have called me the most dramatic thing on Earth have obviously never met an alarm clock. I mean they just beep and beep and beep until you finally wake up grumpy and you slam your fist into the horrible, loud thing and break it.

I groan and get up, shutting the alarm clock in the process. I rub my eyes and find Emma perched on the edge of my bed staring at me.

"Good morning Sera!" she beams while I get out of bed. I look back at her and give her a smile before grabbing clean clothes and walking into the bathroom. I undress and step into the shower. After washing myself I come out, get dressed and get ready for school. I walk out to my room and find Emma standing next to my backpack. She gives me a sweet smile and makes puppy eyes. I sigh and cross my arms over my chest as I look at her.

"What is it Emma?" I ask her.

"Can I come to school with you today? Please! I promise I won't bother you or make you look like a crazy person in front of other people." She asks. I have to options. Let her come and show her around the school, WHILE trying to make new friends and not look crazy. Or, tell her she can't come, only to find that she didn't listen to me and followed me to school anyways.

"Fine. But no funny business, did you hear me young girly?" she nods and squeals as she twirls around the room. I pick up my grey back pack and make my way to the kitchen, where Aunt Lily is sitting, sipping some coffee and reading the newspaper. She looks up at me and gives me a warm smile.

"Morning sweetheart. Are you ready for your first day of school?" she asks. I grab an apple and take a bite before answering her.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I mean nothing bad could happen today. Unless aliens come down on unicorns and decide that they are going to steal all of the ketchup for my fries. That would be really bad. Then I would have to eat my fries without ketchup and that is not good. Do you know how much I love fries with ketchup. And if I had no ketchup I would…mmhhmh." I mumble as Kim puts her hand over my mouth. I glare up at her and she just shrugs. Seriously, what is it with people, putting their hands all over my mouth? I don't know where those hands have been.

"She's nervous. She only rambles when she's nervous." Kim tells Aunt Lily. They both laugh at me as I continue to glare at them. Kim takes her hand away from my mouth and pulls me up. "Well, we better get going, Sera still need to pick up her schedule from the main office." I waive at my aunt as we walk out the door and continue eating my apple. I wonder what classes I will get, more importantly, I wonder if Embry's in any of my classes. I muse over this on our way to school. It starts to rain just as we pass the school gates. And I don't mean light drizzling rain, no, I mean hard, hurricane like rain. Kim runs into the building as I take my sweet old time and watch all of the other students run in, trying not to get wet. I scoff and shake my head at them, what a bunch of wimps. I finally make it inside the building and I walk to the main office.

There is a lady at the desk. She is looking at a folder of papers in front of her. She looks up at me and gives me a warm smile. She has russet colored skin and dark hair and eyes.

"Hi, I'm Seraphine Scotts and I'm new here." I tell her. She nods her head and looks through the papers on her desk, grabbing one and picking it up.

"Those are your classes, if you need anything else, don't be afraid to ask."

"Do you guys have a drama club by any chance?"

"Yep, are you interested in signing up?" I am about to answer yes when I remember that I can't since I have to work at the store after school. I shake my head.

"Just curious." I tell her before saying goodbye and leaving the office. Once outside I look down at the paper in my hands and look at my classes. I have English, Geometry, Chemistry, Economics, Lunch, Gym, and Study Hall. I sigh in annoyance and glare at the word Geometry. It is a well-known fact that I can't do math in the morning. If it was in the afternoon, that I can handle, but in the morning, when I have just woke up and I'm sleeping. I am defiantly going to be struggling with this. I walk down to my first class and enter the room. The teacher is leaning against the desk and is talking to the students sitting in front of him. I clear my throat and he looks over at me.

"May I help you?" he asks.

"I'm your new student." I tell him he nods and takes the paper from my hands, looking at it and then handing it back to me, along with an English book.

"Go sit at that empty seat by the window, Ms. Scotts." I look to where he is pointing and my heart skips a beat. Sitting behind my desk is Embry, with his head on his hand, looking out the window. His eyebrows are scrunched up in concentration and I have this huge urge to go up to him and kiss the little crease they create. Instead I walk up to my desk and sit down. No need to bring more attention towards me. It is bad enough that I am the palest student in the whole school, I seriously don't need for them to get more reasons to stare at me.

"Mr. Call, would you mind letting Ms. Scotts copy your notes?" the teacher man asks. "Mr. Call?" he asks again when Embry doesn't answer. Embry snaps out of his little trance and looks up at the teacher.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asks. Giggles erupt around the room and a light blush appears on Embry's cheeks.

"Your note, can Ms. Scotts copy them?" teacher man asks again. Embry mumbles something and then turns to face me. His face breaks into a grin and he hands me the notes.

"No problem." He beams. I take the notes and our hands touch in the process. A spark of electricity shoots through my hand and I look up at him. I am so going to enjoy this class.

* * *

**E/N:**** So originally I had planned on posting this on Thursday afternoon, but I fell asleep and I forgot all about this until yesterday night before I went to sleep. So now here is the chapter. Please review.**


End file.
